The number of integrated wireless technologies included in mobile computing devices is increasing. These wireless technologies include, but are not limited to, WIFI, WiGig, mmWave, and Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) technologies such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE). The small size and the limited battery power available in such devices presents challenges when incorporating several antennas with suitable performance characteristics.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.